


Accidental Baby Possession

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Mind In Baby Body, Gen, Julia is fucking pissed at the world, Self-Insert, Swearing, Unsafe Baby Handling, and she's only been him for a year, and yes it's November at this point, baby brains aren't meant to handle adult minds, being harry potter sucks, i don't care if you're dumbledore, i refuse to believe it's not past midnight when they left harry with the dursleys, is a very violate combo, leaving a baby on a doorstep in November is not a good idea, lots of crying and meltdowns, lots of it Jaime is pissed, the potters deserved better, who came up with this bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Jaime died. The how and why don't really matter, because she woke up being given birth to by none other than Lily Potter née Evans. That part took her a while to figure out though, first she had to get over the being a baby thing, which took a while.





	Accidental Baby Possession

Being reborn into the body of Harry Potter wasn't nearly as exciting as the fan-fictions made it out to be, mostly because everything took so long to happen. Jaime had the misfortune of being aware of her rebirth from the moment Lily Potter née Evans gave birth to him, and being a baby sucked ass. Also, she'd fucking _died_. She didn't remember how it happened, which didn't make it any easier to process what was happening in those first few months.

 

And just when she'd started getting shit under control, she spotted the first Halloween decorations and realized that the parents she'd started growing fond of were going to die soon, and there was nothing she could do about it. That resulted in another twenty-minute meltdown, an exhausted Lily doing her best to calm down her stressed baby. And then a week later he came, James died out of sight and Jaime watched the woman that had loved her with all of her being despite everything killed in front of her.

 

There wasn't any pain when Voldemort turned his wand to her, Jaime glaring up at him with all her pudgy might. A coldly spoken curse, a green flash, followed promptly by screaming and a mild explosion that took out part of the roof. An empty robe lay on the floor in front of her crib, along with a bone-coloured wand, and suddenly Jaime was furious.

 

How dare he kill them! James and Lily had loved her even when she cried for hours, even when she woke them up in the late night and early morning, even when she puked up her food right after eating it. She'd been a hellish baby, an incredibly challenge for first-time parents, and they'd never once complained despite believing that she couldn't understand them.

 

And he'd just waltzed in an killed them as if they were nothing, because he was a racist, arrogant  _fuckwit._

 

Something inside her rose up at her anger, the robe lifting off the ground, and with a blood-curling screech, burst into flames. Breathing heavily, she watched as the fire licked up the robe, before the sound of someone rushing up the stairs caught her attention. Severus Snape rushed into the room, falling to his knees when he saw Lily's body, but it took him only a moment to notice the burning robe. He fell back, crawling back until his back hit the wall, then his eyes moved past the robe to her.

 

They widened, flickering between her and the robe, and he hesitantly pulled out his wand and vanished the what remained of it. Jaime passed out after that, her bout of accidental magic wiping her out, and let me tell you, waking up on a doorstep in October? Terrible. By some miracle she wasn't freezing, or just a warmth charm, but Jaime still cursed Dumbledore with eternally-cold toes as she tried to huddle further into the blanket she was wrapped in.

 

Fucker. Him and Voldemort both, absolute arseholes. Who leaves a baby on a doorstep anyway?! Dumbledore, that's who. Bloody tosser, she was gonna make life hell for him when she got to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure on the specifics yet, but she had ten years to plan, most of which she was going to spent in a fucking cupboard, she'd figure something out.

 


End file.
